


Translation Issues

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She refuses to cooperate.  </p>
<p>No one else seems to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked, or beta-read. Every mistake is my own.
> 
> My better half gave me a book of writing prompts for the holidays. I came upon the prompt: "A translator doesn't want to translate what she's just been told." And hence, a drabble was born.

“What do you  mean, you don’t want to translate it?!” The Doctor angrily said as he slapped the TARDIS controls.  In response, the TARDIS flared brightly at the Doctor before settling back to her normal calm blue.  “I need to know!”  He glanced at Clara, completely ignoring the TARDIS’ petulant reply, and met her steady glare.  “Okay, okay, _we_ need to know.”

The TARDIS didn’t respond and the alien’s speech remained untranslated to their ears.  The alien gestured wildly trying to make them understand.  But no matter how loud his voice was or how flamboyant his gestures were, they remained ignorant of his words.  He sighed, wishing for a proper translator.

Clara felt bad for the little naked alien.   _I wonder if he’s cold,_ she thought as her head tilted to the side.

“He’s not naked, we just can’t see his clothes,” The Doctor said reading her expression.  “Our eyes aren’t sophisticated enough for their fashions.”

“And how do you know this?”  Clara asked, her hands on her hips.

“I speak Melofian,” he said proudly.

“Oh, really?  Then why don’t you understand him?” Clara retorted.

The Doctor’s forehead wrinkled in thought.  He glanced sideways and wiggled his fingers in dismay.  He glanced at the Melofian who stood looking back at him and shrugged.  He glanced at the TARDIS’s control, willing her to translate what the small alien said.  He glanced back at Clara.  

  
The Doctor sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Reviews aren't necessary.


End file.
